Family Feud/The Feud In Popular Culture
A 1981 episode of Sesame Street had a spoof of Family Feud, called Family Food, featuring a family of muppet contestants and Richard Dawson himself, teaching about the concept of a full, healthful meal. Dawson was seen doing his traditional kissing to the muppets in the segment. In 2012, Burger King had a short-lived promotional game called The Family Food Sweepstakes, where you had to collect game pieces by scratching off the Top Answer for a chance to win a Nintendo 3DS Family Pack, a Kindle Fire, a 2013 Ford Explorer, a $10,000 BBQ Makeover, Trips to a taping of the show, Southwest Airline Airfare for a year, $100,000 in cash and more. BK-Family-Food.jpg BK FamilyFood Thumbnail.jpg ADDITIIONAL NOTE: The sweepstakes started on August 6 and ended on September 2, 2012. The New Scooby Doo Mysteries also parodied Family Feud as well. A scene from the 1984 episode "Scooby's Peephole Pandemonium" featured a game show parody titled Family Ghoul. Shaggy served as host. Family_Ghoul.png A February 2, 1994 episode of The Critic called "Marty's First Date", has a movie poster for Family Feud: The Movie with the last names of "Sheens & Bridges" as backdrops. Jay Sherman (voiced by Jon Lovitz) responded, "It stinks!" In February 26, 1994, Captain Planet and the Planeteers spoofed Family Feud too. The Feud appeared as the final round of an intergalactic game show (which in turn was also an episode of the same name as well) called You Bet Your Planet (a play on You Bet Your Life) where the planeteers face five of the Eco-villians (Hoggish Greed, Duke Nukem to be confused with a video game character of the same name respectively, Looten Plunder, Dr. Blight & MAL). Veteran announcer Gene Wood naturally played the announcer in this episode. You_Bet_Your_Planet.png A 1998 episode of Histeria! called "The U.S. Civil War Part II" had a Feud spoof called The Uncivil War hosted by Lydia Karaoke (voiced by Nora Dunn) where Abraham Lincoln, Ulysses S. Grant, and General Sherman were pitted against Jefferson Davis, Robert E. Lee, and Stonewall Jackson to find out the reason behind the civil war. The animated FOX series Family Guy has spoofed the Feud a few times. in the 1999 episode called "Da Boom", the Griffins encounter another band of survivors that try to make them answer a question as a parody of the show. A 2006 episode called "Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story" Peter Griffin becomes the host of the show as he "inappropriately" cops a feel from one of the female contestants. A 2010 episode called "Big Man on Hippocampus", the Griffins appear on an episode of Family Feud hosted by Richard Dawson as the set resembles the original ABC/Syn run and re-creates Dawson's then-practice kissing the female contestants as The Griffins win the front game and reach Fast Money where Lois gives all five number one answers to score 199 points. Peter plays the second half but botches the Griffin's chances of winning on the first question as he refuses to pass on the first question "Name something you sit on?" for which he stubbornly wanted to be credited with "Chair" for which Lois had already given. Afterwards, Peter gets into a heated argument with Dawson as the two get into a fight with Peter bumping his head on the set. A 2011 episode called "Stewie Goes for a Drive" a cutaway gag of The Price is Right is featured however, the music in the background is reminiscent to that of Family Feud. Pookie Poo, an Internet Cartoon from the late 90's, did their spoof of the Feud based on the 1999-02 version called Nutty Family Fools; the host for it was Loogie (obviously a spoof of Louie Anderson). A 2002 episode of the short-lived animated series based on the comic strip of the same name Baby Blues called "A Baby Blues Christmas Special" (a.k.a. "The Christmas") has a parody of Family Feud with a set that's similarly based on the short-lived 1994-95 Dawson return. Macphersons.png Winsonskis.png Family_Feud_'94_Baby_Blues.png Family_Feud_'94_Faceoff_Baby_Blues.png Family_Feud_'94_Baby_Blues_Red_Strike.png Family_Feud_'94_Second_Red_Strike.png Family_Feud_'94_Baby_Blues_You_Can't_Win.png A 2004 episode of Sealab 2021 called "ASHDTV" while flipping through the channels, the crew watches a brief clip of a Family Feud-like spoof (based on the Dawson era) with an unseen host shouting "Show me Flexible Sigmodoscope!" being revealed as the number one answer with -39 out of -100 people agreeing in the survey. Sealab_2021_ASHDTV_1.png Sealab_2021_ASHDTV_2.png ADDUTIONAL NOTE: The other answers were: Suppository (-21), Enema Hose (-16), Spouse's Thumb (-14), Beads (-7) and Hamster (-3) while the answers 7,8,9 & 10 remains to be unanswered. A 2006 episode of Robot Chicken called "Massage Chair" has a brief spoof of Family Feud as part of their skit called "Bloopers! Three" where Richard Dawson kisses two female contestant members of a family as he reaches out to shake his hand with the male family component who drags Dawson up as he starts to "sucks face" with him. Robot_Chicken_Feud_Blooper.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: The host mentioned that the second host later hanged himself (obviously referring to Ray Combs who sadly hanged himself in 1996) also Price was briefly spoofed in the same episode as well. A 2007 episode of Drawn Together called "Breakfast Food Killer" has a brief spoof of Family Feud where the tombstone General Mills with glowing green eyes has to ask the question "How delicious is a bowl of Franken Berry cereal?" in order for both Foxxy Love and Toot Braunstein (voiced by Cree Summer and Tara Strong respectively) to enter into General Mills' tomb. After both Foxxy and Toot huddle up, Foxxy says "We're gonna go wit Burry Delicious." as the tombstone Mills shouts "Show me Berry Delicious!" it is revealed as the number one answer. Show_Me_Berry_Delcious.png Berry_Delicious.png ADDITIONAL NOTES: Top answer has no result of how man people responded in the survey. The top twelve answer were on the board. The tombstones has two hosts of the late Richard Dawson and Ray Combs being carved on top but the other two hosts have no faces carved (quite possibly referring to both Louie Anderson and Richard Karn respectively). A 2010 episode of the short-lived MAD cartoon series parodied Family Feud as Batman Family Feud for which mixed both Batman and Family Feud respectively with the set sort of resembling the 1988-1994 Combs' era. The episode in general is called "Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End/Batman Family Feud". ADDITIONAL NOTE: The unknown announcer mentioned that the host was Al Roker (who formerly hosted Celebrity Family Feud on NBC in 2008) but it actually resembles current host Steve Harvey. A 2011 episode of Archer called "Placebo Effect" plays a deadly spoof of Family Feud. Ironically enough it was hosted by Malory Archer himself. Archer_Irish_vs_Janitors.png A 2012 episode of the FOX (now TBS) animated series American Dad called "Old Stan in the Mountains" Steve Smith finds an aged Stan Smith with a knife that Stan intended to stab his son with after he believes that both Steve and Hailey were out to kill him at Mount Kilimanjaro. Steve misinterprets Stan's intentions and thinks he was out to whittle some wood as he carves himself a totem pole with the faces of five Family Feud hosts which includes: Richard Dawson, Ray Combs, Louie Anderson, Richard Karn and Steve Harvey but omitting John O'Hurley. A 1979 episode of the short-lived ABC sitcom Angie featured an episode of Family Feud as an "on the road show" with Richard Dawson and Gene Wood respectively appearing as themselves. ANGIE S2 Ep9 "Family Feud" DONNA PESCOW DEBRALEE SCOTT 1979 Pt1 2 ANGIE S2 Ep9 "Family Feud" DONNA PESCOW DEBRALEE SCOTT 1979 Pt 2 2 ADDITIONAL NOTE: At the time, the cast has also appeared on the actual show themselves in one of the "All-Star" specials as well. A 1983 episode of the formerly popular sitcom Mama's Family (appropriately titled "Family Feud") had the Harpers as contestants on the original Dawson version with the late Richard Dawson as host playing against the Van Courtland family and unfortunately not ending up successful; they lose on Thelma's answer to the question "Name something you wind up", "Letter". Thelma_Ready_for_Richard.gif A 1988 episode of the formerly popular sitcom 227 called "And the Survey Says..." featured the Combs' era of Feud with the late Ray Combs as host. This was a "Neighbor vs. Neighbor" episode where Mary Jenkins (played by Marla Gibbs) and Sandra Clark (played by Jackee Harry) were team captains. Clark's team won the main game but didn't end up winning the Fast Money round. Prior to this, Family Feud was once mentioned in a 1985 episode of the show. 227 on Family Feud (Part 1) 227 on Family Feud (Part 2) A 1991 episode of ABC sitcom Dinosaurs called Family Challenge (not to be confused with the short-lived 1995-1997 Family Channel game show of the same name) was a parody of Feud where the Sinclairs go on the show in order to win a new 90-inch TV after the old was broken. However, they didn't manage to win the new 90-inch TV but got a 13-inch TV instead. A 1992 episode of The Larry Sanders Show called "Hey Now" features an appearance by the late Ray Combs. A 1999 episode of The Jamie Foxx Show called "I Believe I Can Fly" (which is a reference to a hit song from 1996 to the soundtrack of the Live Action/Animated film Space Jam by legendary R&B artist R. Kelly of the same name) Fancy (played by Garcelle Beauvais) brings a group of Family Feud contestants to the King's Tower. ADDITIONAL NOTE: 17 years later, Garcelle Beauvais would host the reality competition series Window Warriors on GSN in 2016. A 2001 episode of the comedy-drama series Scrubs called "My Two Dads" (Not to be confused with the 1987-90 sitcom that aired on the same network as this show) a dream sequence featured a brief spoof of Family Feud where J.D. (played by Zach Braff) is on a team of men (obviously competing against a team of women although they were not seen in the sequence at all) in a "chance to steal" with former Feud host Louie Anderson appearing in it as they answer "Name one thing guys wanna see more than anything in the world?" as J.D. says "OK, Louie, we're gonna go with boobs." as Louie shouts "Show me boobs!" it's revealed as the number one answer with 93 out of 100 people agreeing in the survey ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other answers that appeared on the board were: 2.) The Rock (4) 3.) Beer Sandwiches (2) and 4.) World Peace (1). A 2003 episode of the short-lived 2002 sitcom Watching Ellie (appropriately titled Feud) Ellie (played by Julia-Louis Dreyfus) meets Richard Karn at one of her club performances and gets the crazy idea of being a contestant on Family Feud in the hopes of winning a free vacation. Ellie gets her "family" on her own together with her sister Susan along with a few adoptees named: Ben, Don and Edgar when the Riggs family gets ready to play the Feud. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Also in the same episode, their was a semi reference to Hollywood Squares as Ellie Riggs' sister named Susan (played by Lauren Bowles) prefers to go to Hollywood Squares instead of Family Feud. An October 1978 issue of Mad magazineFamily Foolsspoofed the Feud as Family Fools based on the Richard Dawson era. The July 1985 issue of Seventeen magazine contains a journal-like story, from a teenage girl's point of view, of her family (the Erickson family)'s exciting Family Feud adventure from auditioning to be contestants all the way to actually appearing on the show against an unidentified opposing family. The story does not end happily, however; the Ericksons ultimately lose to their opponents on (largely) her answer to the question "Name something you use scouring powder on", "Windows". The remaining answer in fact was "toilet". (Much of that same episode ultimately resurfaced on YouTube and as a result the unidentified opposing family was finally identified: The Dolvens.) The April 2005 issue of Sports Illustrated on Campus magazine features a cover of the late Richard Dawson along with Northwestern lacrosse player Kristen Kjellman on the original 1976-85 Feud set. $(KGrHqR,!lIFJF86y,2vBSTrj0FS0w~~60 57.JPG In 1997, late "Feud" host Ray Combs was mentioned in an hour-long documentary on E! True Hollywood Story. Family Feud itself became the subject of a True Hollywood Story in 2002 (see the "Spin-Offs" page for details). (NOTE: the "Feud" episode references only the first three hosts: Richard Dawson, Ray Combs and Louie Anderson from the franchise respectively, as it was released shortly before Richard Karn's episodes premiered.) threehostseths.jpg In 2001, TV Guide listed Family Feud #14 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time. In 2013, the show was ranked #3 as one of The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time. In August 2003, it was mentioned as a topic on VH1’s nostalgic miniseries I Love The 70s 1976 episode. In 2006, GSN listed Family Feud #3 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time the special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. Saturday Night Live has a share of Family Feud spoofs. The first one started in 1978 as a Coneheads skit featuring Bill Murray playing as Richard Dawson while the other was from 2009 as Celebrity Family Feud based on a 1981 episode with the Osmond Family playing against the Phillips family along with Jason Sudeikis playing as Richard Dawson, both of these skits were based on the 1970's version. Then in 1991, another skit was entitled Dysfunctional Family Feud featured Dana Carvey playing as Ray Combs while another skit in 1994 featured the Baldwins playing against the Fitzgeralds but with the late Phil Hartman as Ray Combs. In 2013, another parody of Feud called Celebrity Edition: Family Feud featured Jim Parsons, Ashton Kutcher, Alyson Hannigan and Jon Cryer representing CBS playing against Jane Lynch, Ice-T, Brooks Wheelan and Jimmy Fallon (played by Justin Timberlake) representing NBC while another edition of the sketch in 2014 featured International musicians playing against American musicians. In 2015, another Celebrity Feud skit featured reality show judges from American Idol playing against another set of reality show judges from The Voice. Also in the same year, another sketch called Family Feud: Extended Family, things get complicated when a man named Darryl (Tracey Morgan) and his new wife (Cecily Strong) along with his step-kids (Vanessa Bayer and John Rudnitsky respectively) are playing against Darryl's former wife (Leslie Jones) along with her kids (Jay Pharoah, Sasheer Zamata and Michael Che respectively). In 2016, another Celebrity Feud skit featured various famed Hollywood Actors: Jennifer Lawrence (Ariana Grande), Tilda Swinton (Kate McKinnon), Javier Bardem (Beck Bennett) and Idris Elba (Jay Pharoah) take on a set of famed Hollywood Directors: Quentin Tarantino (Taran Killam), Matin Scorsese (Jon Rudnitsky) and other famous Hollywood Directors. In 2017, another skit called Family Feud: Super Bowl Edition featuring: Justin Bieber, Samuel L. Jackson, Paula Deen and Roger Goodell (representing the "Falcon Fans") are playing against: Gisle Bundchen, Bill Belichick, Casey Affleck and Lady Gaga (representing the "Patriot Fans") also in the same year, another skit called Celebrity Family Feud: Time Travel Edition! featured: Liza Minnelli (Cecily Strong), Diana Ross (Sasheer Zamata), Mick Jagger (Harry Styles) and 1970's John Travolta (Jimmy Fallon) representing "Team 1977" taking on Kristen Stewart (Kate McKinnon), Gwen Stefani (Melissa Villasenor), David Blaine (Pete Davidson) and 2017's John Travolta (Jimmy Fallon) representing as "Team 2017". Both "Celebrity Editions" and the "Extended Family" skits featured Kenan Thompson playing as Steve Harvey. ADDITIONAL NOTES: In the 1994 skit, a recreation of the "Mark Goodson Production" logo appeared at the end, however, the name and announcement is replaced by the late Don Pardo by saying "This has been Saturday Night Live's 300th game show parody! Congratulations, guys!". In addition, the late Phil Hartman played as a contestant named William Thornton in the original Dysfunctional Family Feud skit from 1991. In the 2009 Celebrity Family Feud skit, their was a semi-reference to Press Your Luck as the announcer says: "Stay Tuned for Celebrity Press Your Luck with special guest, Roman Polanski". The real Paula Deen (along with her real-life family) was a contestant on Celebrity Family Feud in 2016. In the Celebrity Family Feud: Time Travel Edition! skit from 2017, the set was half Dawson (70's) era half Harvey era combined together as one. In Living Color contributed to the Feud franchise twice. First as a regular skit with the Jacksons family playing against the Royal familyIn Living Color - Family Feudalong with Ray Combs appearing as himself hosting then as Family Dozens where the survey answers were full calibrated with Yo Mama jokes hosted by Stu Dufny (played by Nick Bakay). Mad TV also parodied Family Feud, with Will Sasso as Louie Anderson. Another one featured The Sopranos. The third one had the cast from Lord of The Rings playing against the cast of Cold Mountain with an actor playing as Richard Karn. The fourth and final one was based on the short-lived 2008 NBC primetime version called Celebrity Family Feud with the Kardashians (who were on the real show as well) playing against the stars from The Disney Channel with Keegan-Michael Key playing as Al Roker. The WB short-lived sketch-comedy series, Hype, also did a parody of Family Feud based on the '99-'02 Anderson version in 2000. Howard Stern parodied Family Feud as the Female Feud. In 2009, an episode of the first season of the short-lived VH1 reality dating show called For The Love of Ray J, Family Feud is parodied as Ray's Foxy Feud, hosted by Tommy Davidson of In Living Color fame. The episode was called "The Foxes are Feuding". Ray's_Foxy_Feud.png Various daytime and late night talk shows have also done mock game parodies of Feud including The Late Show with David Letterman, The Tonight Show, The Rosie O'Donnell Show, The Other Half, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, The Talk and Jimmy Kimmel Live. The 1987 film The Running Man (loosely based on a 1982 novel of the same name, written by famed horror writer Stephen King) sees former "Feud" host Richard Dawson playing as a ruthless, evil game show host named Damon Killian where conivicted criminals (runners) must escape death at the hands of professional (stalkers). The 1990 film, Misery, sees Paul Sheldon (played by James Caan) watching the Ray Combs version of Family Feud during the Fast Money round set as a background noise. The 1995 film, Vampire In Brooklyn, sees Silas Green (played by John Witherspoon) and Julius Jones (played by Kadeem Hardison) watching an episode of the Feud as "the world's first war of the showgirls". (NOTE: The actual clip was from the "Battle to discover the superior sex" special from 1992.) The 1995 film, Clueless, has referenced the show's catch phrase. The 1995 film, Mallrats, Brodie Bruce (played by Jason Lee) says, "Richard Dawson, why don't you just go back to your podium until it's time to play the Feud. All right?" Road Runner and America Online commercials parodied Family Feud as the “''High Speed Internet Challenge''”. Its set and pieces had colors resembling The Price is Right while its host resembles the likeness of Wink Martindale. In 2001, a Diet Dr. Pepper commercial parodied the Feud as Crime Family Feud. The commercial stars with the showing of the Anderson/Karn era-like logo as it cuts to a survey board with the top six answers on it after which a generic host reads the question: "Name a Popular Family Activity?" Then the guy on the left side of the face-off hits the button and answers "Racketeering." as the host shouts "Show me Racketeering!" as it reveals itself as the number two answer with 18 people out of 100 agreeing in the survey. Finally, the announcer says that "Not everything can be as good as the original, but Diet Dr. Pepper is. It tastes more like regular Dr. Pepper" as it cuts to a woman drinking a Diet Dr. Pepper along with a guy sitting on the right side of her by saying the show's actual catchphrase "Good Answer!". Crime Family Feud Face-Off 1.jpg Crime Family Feud Face-Off 2.jpg Crime Family Feud Rackerteering.jpg Crime Family Feud Smiles.jpg In the 2002 music video called “Someday”, by the Strokes. the Strokes were playing against Guided by Voices on the 1999-2002 (mainly 2001-02) Anderson era set of the Feud, featuring a special appearance by Richard Karn as the host who surprisingly enough hosted the actual show from 2002 to 2006. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Guided By Voices won 350-211. Tumblr_n66acw7P4k1twbiwro10_250.gif rc_mv_strokessomeday.jpg gbvfamilyfeud.jpg Richard_Karn_on_Louie_s_Set.jpg The_Strokes_Going_to_the_Podium.jpg karnfeud.jpg 12517__strokes_l.jpg Guide_By_Voices_Feud.jpg Richard_Laughing_as_Jules_Runs.jpg Richard_Can_t_Believe_It_.jpg|I couldn't have said it better myself, Richard! In 2002, Old Navy made a series of commercials called "Family Fleece" (featuring actress Morgan Fairchild), a parody of the Feud where families showed off the clothes that were for purchase. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Actress Morgan Fairchild would later appear as a bachelorette in another Old Navy commercial called The Denim Game (a parody of the classic game show The Dating Game) in 2003. Comedy Central did a Feud spoof promo based on "The Fast Money Round" for its January “Stand-up Month” In 2005, the promo starts with the host asking, "Name Something You Find In The Desert." Then a black overweight female contestant named Iris standing beside him answers, "Prostitute Bones!" It was revealed as the third answer with 0 people agreeing in the survey while a buzzer sounds. Then the next question read by the host was "Something You Learn In College"; then Iris says, "Bisexuality!" It was revealed as the fourth answer with 0 people agreeing in the survey with a buzzer sounding again. Finally, the last question was "A Month That's Popular for Stand-Up Comedy." Then Iris answers, "January!" The host shouts, "Show us January!" The fifth answer revealed itself with 100 people agreeing in the survey. Everybody in the studios celebrates their victory as it shows a montage of comedians that appeared in the month; at the end Iris pushes the host away yelling, "Get off me!" NOTE: In the promo, although the first two "Fast Money"-like spoof questions were never asked by the host, both the two responses of "Grandma" and "Cumquat" (as you can see above this pic) have 0 out of 100 people agreeing in the survey. In addition, they also spoofed the classic game show Password as Buzzword in the same year. A 2013 episode of Fox & Friends, featured the cast playing a Family Feud-like mini-game called Survey Says (for which in turn, the title itself is based on the show's most popularly well-known catchphrase of the same name) along with its props and software provided by The Game Show Source as part of The Great American Game Show week featuring Louie Anderson (who has previously hosted the syndicated version from 1999 until 2002) returning to host this particular episode. ADDITIONAL NOTE: During that week, they've also played games called Wheel of Fun (Wheel of Fortune), In it to Win It (Minute to Win It) Ultimate Countdown and Game Show Mania). References Category:Family Feud Category:In Popular Culture